


For What's Peace but A Confusion Between Two Wars?

by JediQueen02



Series: Assassin's Creed: Warrior Women [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Breanna Maeve Cormac, born November 30, 1733, in New York to Kaitlyn Anne Cormac and Seamus Kieran Cormac, sister to Shay Patrick Cormac. Her origins couldn't have been more ordinary. So why does fate insist on throwing her down a path to change the world? War, Betrayal, Death...Breanna must fight for everything she believes, or risk losing everything she loves.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Liam O'Brien (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac & George Monro, Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed: Warrior Women [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fanfic in so long. Valhalla finally got me back into the swing of things so I've been grinding through this one like crazy and I'm determined to finish it. My one-shot series, Blooms in the Bloodline, features my characters for this series back when I first started it. Its pretty much entirely non-canon to my story at this point since I've pretty much changed everything. I hope you enjoy this fic and the sheer amount of effort I've put into over the past three years.

** Chapter 1 **

_Stay my blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Assassin Brotherhood. These are the tenants of the Creed. The principles that once guided my life. I was a young woman then; proud, and idealistic. I never imagined the turn my life would take, so certain in its course was I. My name is Breanna Maeve Cormac...and this is my story._

  
  


**_ XXXX _ **

  
  


**_ January 1752 _ **

“Well, we won’t lack for firewood at least.” Liam said as he examined the wreckage around them.

“Firewood won’t count for nothin’ if we’ve got nothing to cook over it.”

He laughed at her response before coming up to put his arms around her waist as she looked out into the forest beyond for any sign of prey. “Don’t worry, Anna. I’m sure we’ll find something.” He spoke, nuzzling into the side of her hood. She tried not to groan at the nickname as she turned in his arms, placing a brief kiss to his lips before pulling away to investigate some tracks she had noticed earlier.

“We won’t find anything if you insist on distracting me at every opportunity.” 

She paused momentarily when she heard the faintest of movement in the trees above them. A brief glance up had her smirking beneath her hood as she continued with her task. Before he could reply a figure leapt down from the trees. Liam swiftly dodged the attack, knocking the figure into the snow, who quickly rolled to his feet to face his target. All was quiet for a few seconds before laughter rang out as Liam stood straight, pulling his hood back to look at Shay. “Admit it, I nearly had you!” her brother crowed as he put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“Nearly counts for nothin’, Shay. And Besides, no... that was just luck.”

“I make my own luck, Liam.”

“Ah, you’ve been sayin’ that for years.” She said as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Shay simply shot her a mock glare and reached up to ruffle her golden-brown curls as she removed her hood. “Hey!” She cried, pushing his hand away.

“The both of you must share it then...and you’ve both precious little to show for it. Seems like you've spent it all getting out of trouble.”

“Well you know, trouble just follows us around.” Shay shrugged.

"Could you kindly ask it not to?"

The three Assassins are interrupted by the sound of cannon fire echoing in the distance, a flock of startled birds sent scattering into the wind. They share a look before Liam gestures ahead of them. “Let’s head back.” He said as they took off running. “Come on! Captain de la Vérendrye and his crew must have run into some trouble.”

“Who knew meeting smugglers would lead to no good?” Breanna called out.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t tell us what we’re doing here.”

“Because Chevalier decided not to tell you.” Liam replied seriously as they moved on. Shay said something in reply, but Breanna tuned them out as they continued towards their camp. She knew there was nothing that Liam would say that had not been said before. She knew that Liam and the others questioned their devotion to the order. She had been told many times that she asked to many questions, to be silent and do as she was told. Not that she had ever listened.

She was drawn from her furious thoughts by Liam as he called out behind him. “Hurry! We best not keep Chevalier waiting.” 

Shay looked back at her and she caught the look in his eye when he realized where exactly her mind had gone, not that she was surprised; Shay knew her better than anyone. He slowed his pace to match hers as Liam pushed ahead. “You alright, Nabby?” He whispered. The corners of her lips quirked up at the old nickname, and she gave a brief nod that he knew meant _I will be_. She felt his hand brush her elbow in silent acknowledgement as they continued.

“ ** _Merde! Oú sont ces idiots?_** _”_ (Shit! Where are those idiots?)

The siblings shared a brief glance at the loud exclamation from ahead before Shay threw a smirk at her. “Come on. Let us see what’s got Chevalier in such a mood this time.”

Several of Chevalier’s men lay on the ground clutching at various wounds. In the middle of the mess stood the ever arrogant and unpleasant Chevalier. He paced furiously among the ruins of the camp muttering angrily to himself in French. Breanna almost rolled her eyes at the sight of the bottle in his hand. An angry Chevalier was bad enough, but a **drunk** , angry Chevalier? God help them.

Her assessment was proven right when he caught sight of the three of them approaching and his already furious glare turned murderous. He muttered some more before storming towards them, tossing the bottle on the ground as he went. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THREE!”

“We were out huntin’. What happened here?” Shay asked. Liam knelt beside one of the wounded men while Breanna stayed back to watch the exchange as Chevalier rounded on her brother.

“MY MEN WERE ATTACKED BY SOME ENGLISH SEA DOGS!”

“Why Captain Joseph, couldn’t you fight them all off by yourself like you’re always sayin’?” Her brother goaded.

"If the smell of his breath is any clue I'd say not." She muttered.

“It is _Capitaine_ Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye, and you are dreaming if you think any training could make you into a proper Assassin. Do you even know what that means?”

Breanna had had enough. “ _Vous, Chevalier? Ou voulez-vous simplement essayer de prouver à quel point vous êtes un_ cul?” **(Do you, Chevalier? Or do you simply wish to try and prove how much of an arse you are?)**

The entire camp went quiet save for Shay’s pitiful attempt at hiding his snort of amusement; he may not be fluent in French, but he knew enough to have gotten the gist of what she’d said. She could feel Liam glaring at her from over her shoulder and she knew they’d be having another of their ‘discussions’ once they were alone. Chevalier looked positively shocked, like he couldn’t believe she’d had the nerve before his gaze hardened and he rounded on her.

“It means being responsible for an ancient and proud tradition. It means obeying your Mentor without question. How else will we ensure freedom for the human race?”

She really should quit while she’s ahead, but Chevalier’s been particularly testy these last few weeks and she’s had enough of his superiority. “ _Jolis mots. Mais je ne me sens pas trop libre pour le moment._ ” **(Pretty words. But I don't feel too free at the moment)**

There was a half a second where no one moved. Then Chevalier snarled, “Then feel educated!” Breanna tumbled backwards into Liam, his arm going around her waist, as Shay pushed her aside. There was a dull thud as Chevalier’s fist connected with her brother’s face sending him tumbling to the ground. Liam held her tightly to keep her still as the two men began throwing punches at each other. She watches worriedly as they trade blows, struggling to break from Liam’s grasp as she does.

She hears him mutter a quick ‘stay here’ before he lets her go and approaches the rapidly escalating fight. He quickly reaches between the two, pushing them apart roughly. “Gentlemen, stop!” The two men stumble a bit, Chevalier clutching his jaw and Shay nursing a cut on his lip. “We’ve got a common enemy and I reckon he’s close!” 

Breanna makes her way over to Shay placing her hand on his arm to calm him as she checks him over. He reaches up to squeeze her hand briefly in reassurance as Liam tries to placate the captain.

“The Royal Navy attacked my vessel and forced my men to flee! We are stranded, and what is worse, the smugglers we were supposed to meet--HAVE BEEN TAKEN PRISONER!” He shouts accusingly in their direction. Shay goes for the man and she quickly yanked his arm back as Liam wisely keeps himself between them.

“Shay, Breanna, and I will free those smugglers, you treat your wounded.” He says as he pushes Chevalier back again. With a last glare the man does as he says and returns to his men. 

Liam waits until Chevalier is sufficiently distracted before signaling for the two them to follow him. “Tread with care. The Royal Navy will be ready for us. Remember your training.” For once, her and Shay keep their mouths shut and follow him towards the shore.

It doesn’t take them long to locate their target. The camp is situated on the shore of a small cove, a small sloop docked a short distance away. She can make out the smugglers tied up in groups throughout while about half a dozen redcoats stand guard. The three of them are situated on a small cliff overlooking the whole clearing. There is a small group of trees just below them and a crescent of bushes surrounds their end of the clearing.

“Ready to teach them a lesson?” Liam asks. 

“They don’t stand a chance.” Her brother replied while she nods silently.

Liam leaps on to the branch of a nearby tree before diving gracefully into a wagon of hay. Shay drops down onto a pair of soldiers just below them, killing them swiftly and freeing the first of the prisoners. Breanna drops down just behind him, dispatching a patrolling guard before he can sound the alarm. The siblings share a brief nod before splitting off into the bushes. Shay works his way around to the left, closer to the center of camp, while Breanna goes left, working her way along the water towards the sloop. She moves carefully, taking out the few stragglers while the others deal with the camp itself. She waits patiently at the edge of the bushes, waiting until the camp is clear and the prisoners freed before darting out of cover towards the ship—a leap off the nearby rocks and she’s latched tightly onto the side of the ship. A few moments later she glances over as Shay leaps up beside her. They quickly work their way around to opposite sides of the ship, a few shifts in the guards’ positions and they pull themselves up onto the deck. Half the guards are dead before they even realize what’s happened.

Shay kills the last of the guards as she cuts the remaining smugglers free. The sound of footsteps alerts the two of them to trouble as several more guards appear from belowdecks. They’re quickly surrounded, loaded muskets pointed straight at them. They remain still for a moment, gauging the situation. With a flick of her wrist she launches a knife at the nearest one. The blade slices cleanly through his hand, forcing him to drop the gun in shock. Shay immediately leaps into action beside her, taking advantage of the distraction.

Liam comes leaping over the railing at the rear of the ship, taking the guards from behind. She can hear the sharp _crack_ of his pistol firing as Chevalier pulls himself over the railing in front of her. He fires his own pistol at the nearest guard before swiftly moving on to the rest. Within moments the rest lie dead at their feet.

“I was saving those fellows for you.” Shay jokes.

“Very thoughtful.”

“Maybe you two are not completely useless.” Chevalier remarks as he eyes the carnage around them.

Breanna ignores them as she inspects the ship they have just commandeered. The sloop is relatively well maintained. It could use some improvements to the hull not to mention some better weapons, but it was still a fine ship. She looks to Shay to find him making a similar inspection and is not surprised at his response.

“Speaking of useless. Those blockheads won’t be needing this vessel anymore.” 

Chevalier is far less impressed, the disgust in his expression all to obvious. “This pile of... _merde_?” He considers the two of them for a moment before giving Shay a mock bow. “You want her, Shay, she is yours. Now bring me back to my ship.” 

“You heard Chevalier.” Liam says with a smile as he gestures towards the wheel. Shay takes it with reverence as Liam settles at the rail to his right while Breanna takes his left. The grin on her face is bright as her brother calls out for the men to loose the sails. The siblings relish in the familiar comfort of the waves beneath their feet and the salted wind in their faces as the sloop pulls out into the open water. 

“Some of the men rescued agreed to join us. They should prove a good crew.” Liam called over the crashing of the waves.

“I am not so certain about their captain, but next to me you are the most experienced sailor in the Brotherhood, Shay. Besides, we could use another vessel, even this pitiful one.” 

“She’s mine, ain’t she? My own ship.”

“Our ship, o’ brother of mine. Don’t think your taking this girl anywhere without me.” She teases merrily, her spirits lifting as the feeling of freedom she has always found on the open water. For a moment, she sees Liam relax—some of the tension leaves his shoulders and a rare, genuine smile graces his face. The look is gone almost as quick as it appeared, and she allows herself to feel disappointed. His eyes catch hers and she can still see a trace of that look that means they will be talking later. For a moment she thinks of running, of taking her brother and their new ship and disappearing across the sea, but she knows it won’t last. They’ll have their talk and things will continue the way they always do. She pushes all this from her mind, forcing herself to focus on the present.

The sound of cannon-fire reaches her ears, and she looks up to see Chevalier’s prized ship damaged and burning under the onslaught of her enemies. His distress is obvious, but she cannot bring herself to care as Shay steers their ship— _Morrigan_ he had called her—towards the carnage. The name brings a near feral smirk to her face—it was time for this queen of war and darkness to collect the souls owed to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bruised my tailbone rollerskating so I've been a bit out of it the past week. I finally felt well enough to start being productive again-I should be making up school work but eh, have another chapter instead,

**_ March 1752 _ **

They had been stuck at the Homestead since their mission with the smugglers a few months prior. She could see the _Morrigan_ docked in the harbor, where she had remained for the past two months. Achilles had been pleased at the acquisition of the vessel and allowed Shay to remain as its Captain with Liam as First Mate. It had taken some convincing for him to allow the younger Cormac to be named Second Mate, but he eventually agreed when Shay pointed out that she had almost as much experience sailing as himself. Her excitement over the matter faded within the first two weeks.

Breanna did not always enjoy the time between missions—if there even was such a thing. The others kept her and Shay busy with near constant training, and if they could not find a reason to train then they certainly found some form of chore for them to do. It was one of the things that irked her the most. She rarely had time to herself, any attempt on her part to take a break—to lighten the burden on her shoulders even if just a little—was an excuse to question her devotion.

The siblings had finally been given a bit of a reprieve; training was not ‘til noon and neither of them had a list of chores waiting for them at breakfast that morning. Liam had left immediately after waking her, so she grabbed a book at random from the library and followed Shay outside. She eventually settled down beneath one of the many trees that decorated the property and began to read. It was a relatively quiet spring day—the sun shone brightly in the sky, the light filtering through the leaves warmed her despite the occasional cool breeze. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there—engrossed in the words before her—when the sound of laughter reached her ears.

She glanced up to see Liam escorting an Assassin she had never seen before. He was as tall as the Irishman, though not quite as broad. His robes were nearly as dark as his skin and his eyes were darker still, set deep in his face. His head was bald, but the silver lines of his brows and beard stood out from all the darkness around them, indicating his more advanced age. The thick scars along his cheeks accentuated the harshness of his face, though it lifted somewhat with the broad smile he gave as he embraced their Mentor. The obvious comradery between the two men faded quickly into seriousness as Achilles led his companion to the house.

She saw Liam and Shay speaking nearby and quickly rose to join them.

“That man’s a living incarnation of the Creed.”

“I take it your referring to our guest?”

“Adewale.” Her brother supplied, “He’s Achilles’ mentor.”

“The former slave? What’s he doing here?”

“That’s between him and Achilles.” Liam looked between the two of them as if he expected them to argue, when neither sibling did, he reached out and pat her brother on the shoulder. “Come on, we’ve trainin’ to do.”

“Wait…I forgot to put this back.” She said as she held up the book in her hand. Liam made as though to wait but she simply smirked and gave a little shove to his shoulder. “Go on. I’ll meet you there.” He regarded her for a moment and nodded before heading off down the trail with Shay.

She entered the house to find it quiet. A quick glance around let her know that it was empty as she turned towards the kitchen. The windows were cracked to allow in the spring breeze and she smirked. She quickly made her way towards the pantry, pressing herself against the wall just inside the door. It took a moment, but soon she could make out the conversation drifting in from the window right next to the pantry door.

“…Mackandal’s man complete his task before the earthquake hit?”

“I cannot know. Vendredi has not been found. He was a strong Maroon, one of Mackandal’s best students.” The voice had a thick accent, one she had heard only once from former slaves in the West Indies. _Adewale_.

“Such a shame. So we cannot know if he found the site.”

“Indeed. But if there was a temple under the waves, I doubt it is still standing.”

 _‘Temple_?’ She thought. ‘ _What have they been up to?’_

“And the artifacts that showed the way?”

The sound of footsteps descending the stair startled her from her position, the rest of the conversation outside lost as she quickly moved from the doorway. She began to shift items in the pantry, making a point to be noisy as she did so. She heard the kitchen door open right as her fingers closed around her prize. She said nothing as she returned things to their proper place before she calmly exited the pantry. She remained completely nonplussed as she glanced over at Achilles nodding her head with a quiet, “Mentor,” as she made to leave. She was almost to the door when he called out to her.

“Yes, Mentor?” She asked as she turned to look back at him.

“What were you doing?” She froze for a moment, as if uncertain of whether she could get away with lying. The look in his eyes told her she wouldn’t so she sighed as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the apple she had snatched. Achilles regarded her for a moment before he simply shook his head. “Go. You are late for training.”

She left quickly, returning the book to the library before heading towards the training grounds. She idly munched on her treat as she went, thinking on what she’d overheard. She spotted Shay up ahead, arms crossed as he waited. He rolled his eyes when he saw her, the apple in her hand confirming the real motive behind her hasty return to the house. “Hear anything interesting?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I’m serious, Nabby. You had that look you get when somethin’s botherin’ you and you can’t figure out why.”

“Then you know that I have no idea what to tell you.”

“Well when you figure it out do let me know. No fun being the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“You would if you bothered to listen.”

“Hey! My ears work just fine, thank you.”

“Of course they do, that’s why you never know what’s goin’ on.” She teased as she shoved him a bit. He responded by pulling sharply on a curl that had fallen loose. It quickly turned into a back and forth that had them laughing.

“You are late.”

Breanna had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she caught sight of Hope, who somehow managed to look haughty even as she sat perched on a fence. She disliked the woman most days, even if she respected her skills. Shay obviously did not share her dislike as he immediately began flirting with her. He was used to the flippant replies he got in response, so her sharp teasing did little to deter him. Breanna was not so easily fooled.

Hope had a talent for using her feminine whiles to get others to do what she wanted, a talent Breanna could admit she shared to some degree. The difference was that she cared who she used it on. That wasn’t to say she never turned her skills on an ally—Breanna had no qualms about making mischief among her comrades, in fact it was something she thoroughly enjoyed—but Hope tended to turn her talents on anyone if it meant she got her way. Such as now as she gracefully approached Shay.

“A pity, the boy has so much potential…But so little discipline.”

Breanna had to physically bite her tongue to keep quite long enough for her brother to wander off with Kesegowaase. As soon as they were out of earshot, she fixed a sharp look on the violet-clad woman. “Last time I checked; my brother is older than you.”

Hope regarded her for a moment, her face void of emotion. “Age does not matter, I am still Shay’s better, and yours.”

“Sure, you have more training. That doesn’t give you the right to be an arse.” The sudden grip on her arm made her tense, but she didn’t look away as Liam stepped up beside her.

“That’s enough, Breanna.” He said tersely.

The grip on her arm turned bruising when she ignored him, and Breanna couldn’t quite hide a wince at the sudden pain. She saw something flash through Hope’s eyes that she couldn’t identify before the woman simply stalked off.

Breanna waited until Hope was out of sight before she turned towards Liam. He didn’t speak—he didn’t have to—that glare said it all. They stayed like that for a moment before he sighed, releasing his grip on her arm. “We’ll talk, tonight. “

She stood there for a moment, glaring at his retreating back, before letting out a growl of frustration. She threw the apple—somehow still in her hand—at a nearby tree, watching with satisfaction as it broke off into pieces. She hissed in pain as the action quite rudely reminded her of the bruises she would be sporting later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started playing Valhalla, and damn did I miss my hidden blade, and my assassinations. I'm loving the game so far, Eivor is giving me mega butch lesbian vibes and I am so here for that, actually the vikings are just full of butch women, and hot guys-I am in bisexual heaven right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave comments! I would love some constructive criticism.


End file.
